With all the Miracles
by Jing
Summary: Just like the broken string of a harp; they were never meant to be. However, the string of fate plays cruel songs that only leave us with tears. Once it's repaired, she will continue the song that fate had prepared for her. Legolas / OC [not mary sue]
1. The broken string

**With all the miracles**

I am an angst writer without doubt. I love writing stories that is sad, for it imprints their tears into our heart. I tried to make things as realistic as it can be, that is why you may see some part of me inside this story. I am not a big fan of Mary-Sue because I find it really unrealistic. There are parts of the story where you'll love the main character and hate her guts for her darn jealousy. She is human; we WILL love and hate her at the same time. After all humans are not perfect, that is why we are so full of life.

Anyways it has been long since I have written anything. The last fan fiction I posted was from last year. The last long term fan fiction was well over 2 years ago, so bare with me here ^_^;. I explain a lot of things in details so that is why I put out short chapters so I won't bored you with it…anyways I hope you enjoy the story and please review for encouragement and suggestion. I will love you forever and worship you. (really…)

Lastly, I have to say, I don't write fan fiction 24/7 so don't expect me to update everyday. However I will promise you this that I'll try my best to update once a week. I am in grade 11 so I do not have as much free time as I would love. Please don't flame me, I am bad at updating without it and I don't want anyone discouraging me to do so.  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: The broken string  


  
  


I held the marble that I got from the fair in my hand. I fiddle it around as if trying to rub off the worries in my heart. I sighed and took out the rubber band that tied my hair together and let myself relax into the car seat. I looked over to my best friend, Shelly Clare, who was sleeping soundlessly on the other side of the car. She had a lovely shade of blonde in her hair and not to mention those long eyelashes. I, on the other hand, am quiet opposite from her. I had an unusual shade of brown; it seemed more like the gold mixed with a very dark brown. I had silky straight hair that flows down to my shoulders, but it is nothing when compared to Shelly. She is one of those people that have great beauty both inside and out. I could not help but to compare myself to her. Sometime I feel more beautiful than her, but most of the time I feel inferior to her. However, one thing is for sure, my beauty seems to be only noticed by me. I had very bad luck with boys; it would be a miracle that anyone even takes interest in me. The only thing that is special about me is my eye. I had a shade of brown that is hard to identify, it seems to be a deep brown mixed with gold (I have a thing with gold).

It is true my personality is more loveable and carefree than her, but it is certainly not the type that anyone one would want for a wife. Shelly on the other hand, had the laughter of a child and smile of a mother. I am constantly jealous of her. Not to mention her perfect body, while I am chubby and all round. As you can see I have a pretty low self esteem, but who can say they are beautiful when they are around Shelly?

I sighed and directed my attention back to the scenery outside. The sky was crying again. I usually find peace in this kind of weather, but for some reason there was a strange feeling in my heart I cannot grasp. Darkness had rest upon the city long ago, and the only lights that are visible are the artificial light that we human made. The moon seems to have a hid itself behind the curtains of the clouds, as if ashamed or afraid of something. It sometimes peeks out from its safe hold to make sure that everything was all right, then it craws back behind its dark clouds.

The lights from the city dotted the dark fabric of the night, like first snowflakes on a winter's night. The only difference was the light's colour (mostly yellow ones, with a few exception of red and green). Then my eyes started to get heavy, the car went a bit too fast for my liking. I have always warned my dad for driving too fast. The lights from the city seem to pass us like dying fire of the candle on a birthday cake, blown away with a wish. I would have yelled my dad to slow down at that moment, but for some reason I closed my eyes. I did not know why, but I felt this rising impact of worry in my heart. It lifted my soul out from my body and crushed it with worries. It seem like I was floating. After all I was only in a car, out on a rainy winters night, driving at 100 km/hour. I had nothing to worry about, really…

Then it happened, our car lost control on the slippery road and started to swing to the other side of the street. We hit the side polls, which forcefully pushed me into car seat in front of me. I knew that there was no hope left, so I silently whispered in my head.  
'Dear god, please help my parents and my friend. Spare them from this tragedy; take me instead. Place me in someplace safe, safe from harms and fill me with love…'  
I might have asked for too much, because those things never really came. Miracle did not come over and sweep me away from the pain. There was no angel, no light, no sound. Only darkness came.  
  


________________________________________________

Thank you for reading up to this far ^_^! I know it has been a boring chapter and also a chapter that was filled with grammar mistake! *o*!! Grade 11 and I still haven't gotten the grip in writing ;_;… I am a sad little being, yesh I really am…*sniff sniff* And yes I am fully aware that you still haven't learned the main character's name, and I am sure you will not for the first few chapters… (I think you get to know her name in chapter 3? Or 4? Not sure) Anyways please comment and tell me what you think! ^_^ Love you all~!

~Jing (2002/02/22)


	2. Hospital?

**With all the miracles**

Ewww… I noticed that my first chapter was filled with mistakes and ewy stuff… ;_; sowee  
Some of the jokes here you might not get since I bet most of you live in United States and not Canada. Well let me tell you, the hospitals here are always complaining about something. You always see them on the street protesting about everything! Now, now, now… I am not here to judge if they are right or wrong, it is just getting out of hand lately… so here are some sarcastic jokes about them… I mean no harm, really :D

Oh I noticed I never really made a disclaimer thing. Oh come on… do we still have to do it?  
Alright alright… LOTR belongs to Tolken (I spelled his name wrong?) and all those yummy elves belongs to him (that greedy man, at least leave us one!). I own the darn main character and her friend Shelly Clare (well I don't actually 'own' them *ahem* get your mind outta the gutter!)

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter… well it is short and confusing...   
  


Chapter 2: Hospital?

I slept on the bed for a while, trying to regain my strength. My aching body didn't really let me do anything other than breathing. I have not come to my sense to think of anything but what is around me. The bed was feathery soft and extremely comfortable. I have never thought that hospital bed was darn soft; I would give up mine anytime for this. Maybe that is one of the reasons why the hospitals are always complaining about not having enough money for equipments. One of these beds must of cost a lot.

The warm breeze brushed my face gently; it must have been the fan. 'And a quite expensive one I may add' I thought to myself ' for I could not hear the roaring noise it makes'. At that time I did not suspect I was anywhere but the hospital. Therefore, instead of figuring out what was really around me, I cooperated with my environment by stating that everything was expensive and well made. Quite stupid I was.

After a while, the silence in the air was just too intense that I started to feel uncomfortable. I did not dare to open my eyes for I have no desire to think that I was anywhere but in the hospital. I wanted to believe that everything was all right and that I was rescued. It felt very peaceful and yet empty at the same time. I could only hear the brushing voices of the wind and the rattling of the leaves…wait, leaves?  
'They must have opened the window…' I reassured myself, '…yes that must be it…but why would they want to open windows in the middle of winter?' In my heart I knew that there was something wrong, something not right…but I did not dare to question what was surrounding me with such peace and emptiness. However, I couldn't keep lying to myself for too long because when one of the doctors (or so it seems) spoke, my curiosity took over me. They spoke in a language unknown to me; it was very soft and musical. 'So much for using English as first language' I sarcastically told myself.

I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, but the morning light blinded my vision. Their musical voice was still humming in their language about something; I couldn't take the curiosity anymore so I tried to sit up. One of them shouted something yet again. I should really scold them for their language usage. The doctor put his hands on each of my arms and tried to keep me balance so I won't fall back. Slight shaking me he softly whispered to me in his worried voice.  
"Are you alright?" I couldn't help but to think that he'll be a lot better off if he was a singer. He had a lovely voice.

The clouds in my eyes started to clear out and I was able to see clearly who that doctor really was. He had soft blond hair that went pass his shoulders. However, the thing that caused more confusion was his ears. He had pointed ears.  
"Is it Halloween already?" I asked. My head was still a bit cloudy. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.  
"No…?" It was very clear that he was not sure what Halloween was. Weird.  
"Then why do you have pointy ears?" I asked again. My head was getting dizzy; I think I have a fever.  
"…Because I am an elf…?" He had a questionable tone in his voice as if he was unsure if that was the answer I wanted. Surely at that time I didn't really give a damn, I was still a little cloudy to tell you the truth.  
"Oh…" was my only answer before I fall back onto the bed. I think I fainted.  
  


____________________________________________________________

This chapter was very hard for me to write… to tell you the truth I haven't really planned the story ^_^;;… it is not as emotional as the first story but hey… I promise you that the next few chapters would be a little better? There wasn't much in this chapter except me explaining to you how confused the main character (and I) really is. Also the fan thing that she commented on, that was the wind…told you the main character was a bit confused.  
Please look out for the next two chapters :D there it would make alot more sense XD;;....and please review? *_*?


End file.
